Tainted Glass
by Serenestorm
Summary: Inuyasha is a vampire sired by his brother. KagomeInuyasha pairing, some yaoi. Chapter Six Up NOW!
1. In The Beginning

Hi Guys!!  This is my first Inuyasha fic so I hope you like it.  This fic is heavily based on "Buffy the Vampire Slayer" and "The Last Vampire" book series.    

DISCLAIMER:  I do not own Inuyasha nor do I own Christopher Pike's "Last Vampire" series or "Buffy the Vampire Slayer".  

WARNING: This fic will contain violence, sex scenes, and some Yaoi, so you have been warned.

Tainted Glass

By: Serenestorm

Prologue:  In the beginning…

I am what so many have come to fear.  

A plague of mankind, twisted from darkness itself.  Few see me as evil, but most don't see me at all.  In fact, in this time, most do not even know I exist.  

I am a vampire.

And those that do find out what I am don't usually live to tell about it.  

That may sound mean, evil, but I do not think of myself that way.  I can be most loving, most passionate.  I can feel just as a human might, in fact I was human once, a long time ago, before the sphinx rose from the sands of Egypt.  

I am from that area, you know, I was born there.

It wasn't called Egypt then.

It was known as Siena.  

My people were of ancient China and they migrated to Siena fifty years after the birth of the first Pharaoh. 

Siena accepted them, and their customs, incorporating them into its' already rich culture.  

I was born almost a hundred years after, a prince.  My lineage had long ago been mingled with that of the royal family, when my great grandfather took my great grandmother for his bride, making her queen of all Siena.

My childhood was mostly uneventful, as the life of a prince would be.

I was spoiled, given everything begetting of my title.  

On my fifth birthday I was named heir to the throne.

That was the year when everything changed.

That was the year I met my destiny.

That was the year I met my end.

I remember well the day that changed my life.  I was of course ease dropping.

I was on my way to the gardens when I happened by my father's conference room.  He was in there with his most trusted advisor and from the sound of his voice I knew he was upset.

This was a new concept for me.

I had never known my father to be upset over anything.

You see, my father is Pharaoh; the Pharaoh fears nothing for he is the descendent of the great sun god.  

But my father clearly sounded afraid that evening.

And when I heard him whisper the name, Bodoga, I knew why.

Bodoga was of the negative path, a group of what people would think of now as devil worshipers.  

Bodoga's were worse than any occult.  Their priests were very powerful, maybe even as powerful as the priests of Ramasta.  

Ramasta was the path of the divine, the religion that most of Siena followed.

Yet in times of peril, people often forget their gods and forfeit their religions.  

My people had suffered an extreme plague.  It had taken many lives, including the life of my mother and unborn sibling.  She died while delivering the day before and her child died inside her.

My father's priests were unable to lift the plague so my father, desperate to save his people, turned to a Bodogan priest.

The Bodogan told him that the plague was caused by a Youkai demon and in order to end the plague a stronger demon would have to be summoned to destroy the Youkai.  My father agreed to it and gave the priest what he had asked for, the body of his dead wife.

I believe, even now, that that priest had to have somehow enchanted my father, cause I can not believe that he would so willing hand over the body of the woman he loved most in the world.  

The ritual was to be held soon though, that night, and my father had picked a fine time to have doubts.  

I listened as he told his advisor where the ritual would be held.  

He was to attend.

Even though he had doubts, he would allow the ritual to go through.  I think he believed that the Bodogan priest could bring my mother back to life.

I planned to attend as well. 

I would follow my father and his men, and see exactly what this monster would do to my mother's body.

Night came quickly, and I forged sleep when my father came to my room.  

I remember him sitting beside my bed, for what seemed like hours, but was more like a few minutes.  He kissed my forehead softly and as soon as he left I wiped the mark.

I hated him then.  

I still hate him, even to this day, for allowing that Bodogan to use my mother in such a way.

I put on my darkest cloak and drifted out into the night, carefully staying out of the sight of my father and his guards.  They entered a clearing that seemed to glow from the light of the full moon.  The Bodogan priest and three others stood in a circle around a jade altar on which my mother laid.  I held back in the shadows, which obstructed their view of me but not my view of them.

The Bodogan priests began to chant incantations similar to the ones we song to Ramasta, yet different, wrong.

After some time I realized that the chant was backwards, they were saying the Ramastan incantation yet in reverse.  I could see my father, as he looked on uncertainly.  

I could almost feel what he and his men were thinking.  They were afraid for their very souls.

This was sacrilege, a blasphemy against Ramasta, yet my father made no move to stop it.

The chants became louder and at every climax, the Bodogan priest would hit the belly of my mother, as if trying to awaken something inside of her.

And finally a strong gust of wind entered the clearing, and with it came the foulest odor I had ever smelled. 

The Priests became silent as if waiting for something to happen.

And something did.

My mother sat up, or perhaps I shouldn't call her my mother.  For the woman that sat up on that altar held none of my mother's beauty.

Her eyes were vacant and her smile was so wide it seemed to cover her entire face.

Her eyes searched to clearing falling on each man present before looking directly at me.

And, if possible, it seemed that her smile became wider.

I shivered under her gaze and was glad when she finally turned away.  

She grabbed the Bodogan priest quickly.  And as much as he struggled, he could not break her hold.

I heard my father call her name in horror.  He and everyone else seemed frozen in place.

She lowered her head to the priest's throat and bit down.  Blood dripped from his neck as if from a stream and his screams broke the silence of the night.

The other priests ran not wanting to meet the same fate.  My father's men wanted to run, but could not leave their Pharaoh, who stood as if rooted by the sight of his mate sucking the Bodogan priest dry.

Finally she stopped her feeding and twisted the priest's head clear from his body.  She gave me one more glance before falling back on the altar, dead to the world.

After a minute, my father warily approached the altar.

He poked her with his blade and prepared to flee at the first sight of movement.

She didn't move though, it seemed that whatever magic had brought her to life died with the priest.

It was then that he noticed movement from her stomach.  

He glanced back at his men in amazement and a smile appeared on his face.

"My child is alive".  I heard him say.  

Yet when he went to cut the child from my mother's stomach, I decided to make my presence known.

"Father, no"!  I yelled running into the clearing.

He and his men looked surprised to see me but before he could chastise me or question my being there I cut him off.

"You cannot allow that child into this world".  

"That child, Inuyasha, is your sibling.  How can I not try to save it?"  

I looked up at him then, wondering just how stupid my father was.

"Nothing living can come from the dead.  That is not my sibling, just as that monster was not my mother.  That thing in her belly is the demon the Bodogan summoned."  

I replied, my brown eyes boring into those of my father's.  

"Remember when your aunt died before giving birth to your cousin.  Living can come from the dead, son.  If we kill this child it could incur bad karma.  I have already gotten enough of that for allowing this to happen, Ramasta forgive me.  I cannot make another mistake".  

I looked around into the faces of my father's men.  They seemed torn.  Some of them seemed to agree with me at the same time they were afraid of gaining more bad karma. My father sighed then and handed me his blade.

"If you truly believe that this child is evil strike it down.  No man here will hold it against you".  

I looked at my father as if he had lost his mind.  My father had always considered me wise.  At some times he even asked my advice.

But I was only five years old, a child.  What he was asking me to do was unthinkable.  

My father smiled slightly and took back his blade.  Perhaps my father was not as ignorant as I thought he was.

He then proceeded to cut the child from my mother's womb.

A baby's cry broke into the night and my father's men bowed in the presence of their new prince.

I refused to hold my new little brother, but I did concede to name him.

"He will be called Sesshoumaru for he has the soul of a demon".       

My father frowned but did not dispute the name I gave "his child".  Most present took it as a bad omen, for Sesshoumaru in our tongue meant "Of the Demons".

And so that was the beginning. 

As I said earlier, I met my fate that night for even then I knew my destiny would be held in the hands of my brother.

So what do you think?  Should I continue?

Let me know.

BTW:  It may not seem like it a first, but this is an Inuyasha/Kagome pairing.  And I know that Sesshoumaru is older than Inuyasha but this is AU so, oh well.


	2. Dear Brother

I'm glad so many of you seem to like my new fic!!  At the end of this chappy check out the Q & A's (questions and answers), which I will include in each chapter from now on.  

Insert standard disclaimer here:

WARNING:  THIS CHAPTER WILL CONTAIN SEXUAL SITUATIONS BETWEEN TWO MEN (YAOI). SO, IF YOU ARE UNCOMFORTABLE WITH YAOI PLEASE DO NOT READ.  

You have been warned…

Tainted Glass

Serenestorm

Chapter 1:  Dear Brother

The bottom line is even when you're expecting it, you're not ready for the big moments.  No one is ever ready for his or her life to change.

_Buffy the Vampire Slayer_

***

My father made us promise before we even left that damned clearing, where my brother had drawn first breath, to never speak of what transpired there.

"This will remain between us seven".  He had said, meaning, him, his five guards, and myself.  

As I looked warily on the form of my odd colored brother, I did not know how he would manage to hide the evil magic that took place that night.  

Yet I swore, as his men swore, to hold the secret with my life.

His guards knew, that if they were to ever renege on their vow it would surly mean their death.  

As for me, I knew my father could not kill me nor disinherit me, since I was born with the mark of Ramasta, the sign of all pharaohs.  Yet, I would on my honor keep my word and that my father knew.

So time passed, as it often did, and my brother and I grew in its wake.  

My brother grew more so than myself however.  For every year he seemed to gain two.

By the time he was five and I was ten, he appeared to be the same age as I. 

Though I never spent much time with my brother, especially alone, I really tried to avoid him at that age.  

Yet that in itself seemed impossible, for he avoided everyone except for me.  He always sought me out, which was very frustrating.

One night, on the eve of his fifth birthday, he sunk quietly into my room.

Though his steps were as soft as leaves falling upon a river, I could sense him.

"What do you want, brat?"  I asked him not hiding my annoyance.  

What can I say; even then I was a major jerk.

"Can I sleep with you tonight, Inu"?  He asked whispering.

"Why?"  

I had long ago tired of trying to rid him of that annoying nickname he had for me.

"I'm scared.  I had a bad dream."  He answered, his gold eyes trailing the ground before meeting my own.

I wanted to say no.  I didn't really believe he had a bad dream and I certainly didn't believe that he was afraid.  I still believed Sesshoumaru to be a demon.

Demons didn't fear, they caused it.

But seeing him like that, taking on the epitome of the innocent child, my heart couldn't help but soften.  The moonlight played light tricks on his hair giving the white strands a silvery appearance.  And his skin seemed even paler than usual.  The whole image was that of fragility, which I suppose called to whatever "big brother protective instincts" I might have had.

I sighed dejectedly and scooted over to make room.  

He gave me a look that I could not decipher before flashing me one of his rare smiles.  I only snorted at the look and turned my back to him.

As I felt him snuggle his slightly smaller form up to mine, his white hair mixing with my own ebony strands, I wondered was he trying to enchant me, just as that Bodogan priest had my father years ago. 

More time passed still and my sixteenth birthday and my brother's tenth birthday were soon underway.  

My brother passed me in statue just as it appeared he had passed me in age.  While at the age of 16, my body held the countenance of a boy on the verge of manhood, my brother's held that of a man sure of himself and his power.  While my build, at that age was slender yet muscular, his shoulders were as broad as my father's, and he was the height of my father while I stood at his shoulders.  

It's a real blow to your ego to have a "little" brother who is taller and more adult looking than yourself.  Especially when that little brother is only ten years old.

Yet the only thing that was ten was his age, for even his wisdom was astounding, reaching the depth of one for beyond his years.

It was that day, the day of my sweet sixteen, that I was to marry my mate and future queen.  At the age of sixteen, I was considered a man fully capable of ruling if anything were to happen to my father.  So it was only fitting that I was to take on the full role of manhood by taking a bride and producing an heir.  

Such was the way of my people.

My bride had been picked for me the day I was born, she being born only the day before.  Her name was Aurelia, which in my tongue meant exulted one, and I had known her all my life.

I did not love her however, yet I liked her a lot.  I hoped that I could grow to love her and have the same type of union that my father had enjoyed with my mother.

During that time, my brother seemed to distance himself even from me, especially when my father announced that the joining of Aurelia and myself would take place on our birthday.  He seemed to brood and, whenever he was around me, he would vie for my attention, especially when Aurelia was around as well.  

I had no time for the foolish whims of a child, even though that child usually exhibited a maturity that I lacked, so I basically ignored him.

Maybe I should have paid more attention though, for perhaps then I would have been able to avoid what was to come.

A few weeks before our birthday and my and Aurelia's union ritual, my brother disappeared.  My father ordered his soldiers to scourer the land, but no trace of my brother was found.  Of the men he sent out, some were killed from an unseen force, for the men that came back claimed to have seen nothing and could only report finding their comrades ravaged as if by some wild beast. 

None of Siena, outside of the Royal Palace, knew of Sesshoumaru's absence or even of the soldiers' deaths.  When my father's most trusted guards, the exact same ones that was present the night my brother was born, came up missing, one by one, I became wary.  

My brother's absence and the deaths of the only ones besides my father, and myself to know the circumstances of my brother's birth, did not seem a coincidence. 

Two nights before my birthday, my father disappeared as well and on the eve of my birthday, right after my union to Aurelia, his body was found in the river of the Nile.  Yet, unlike the others whose bodies were torn beyond recognition, the only marks found on my father were the two puncture wounds on his neck.  And the healers summarized that he had been drained of all his blood.  

So that night, when I took my bride and reached manhood, I also gained the burden of the crown.

I was Pharaoh at the age of sixteen.  

The first thing I did officially as Pharaoh was order the capture of my father's murderer.  

I told no one but I suspected who that murderer was and I knew in the farther recesses of my mind that that person would not be caught unless he willed it so.  

Six months passed with no leads on the assassin or no signs of my brother, so I called off the search.

I accepted that whom ever killed my father had long left Siena and since I still felt the killer to be my brother, it would be no use to continue the search for him as well.

Besides, I had more important things to think of then.  A war was breaking out on the boundaries of my kingdom, and though it didn't involve Siena directly, it needed to be pacified before it did.  My mate was also five months pregnant and demanded much of my attention, which I gladly gave.

The thought of being a father lightened my heart considerably.  Just the feel of her stomach pressed against my back at night, knowing that my child lay nestled in her womb, filled me with an indescribable urge to protect.  Four months later, Aurelia presented me with a baby boy.  He was beautiful and I named him Reine, which was the male version of my mother's name Raine.  Both names meant enlightened one.  

He looked just like me, except for his eyes.  He inherited my mate's dark blue eyes yet my ebony locks.  Little was I to know that I would enjoy him for only a year.

A year later, in the dead of night, while my mate lay snuggled against my chest her long chestnut hair sprawled about our sheets, a strange sound drew me from my slumber.  I lay still for a while, wondering if the sound I heard was only a manifestation of a dream.  Yet, a few minutes later, I heard it again.  The sound was soft, barely recognizable, but I knew it.  The sound of fingernails scraping against my bedroom door, how many times had Sesshoumaru woken me in that exact manner?  I climbed slowly from my bed, careful not to wake Aurelia and covered my nakedness with a silky red robe.  Quickly I ran to the door and opened it, hoping to catch Sesshoumaru in the act as I had many times in the past, yet I did not.  I stepped outside of door and closed it behind me.  I scanned the halls looking for any sign of my brother yet found none.  Just as I was about to give up and mark off what I had heard as a dream, Sesshoumaru whispered my name.

I looked around frantically, trying to find the source of that voice.  

Fear caught me in its grasp.

I had to protect my child and my mate.  So when my brother called to me again, I followed his voice, desperate to keep him from my family.

I ran past my guards ordering them not to follow me.

I remember clearly thinking that I needed to tighten up on security.

Sesshoumaru shouldn't have been able to pass my guards undetected.

The night's air chilled me, though it was warm out.  Perhaps it was my brother that chilled me, for even as I turned I knew he was behind me.

Sesshoumaru stood before me, looking just as he had the year before.  I guess I shouldn't have been surprised that his aging process had slowed.  

He chuckled as I took in his appearance.  He was covered in white robes, the robes of the righteous, which was a sacrilege in itself.  

Sesshoumaru was far from righteous.  

An intricate half moon design decorated his forehead and I wondered was that the sign of his demon heritage.

"I see you can still sense me, brother".  He said breaking the silence.

"And I see you have chosen to show your true form, brother".  I answered.

I quickly took on a defensive posture and cursed myself for not bringing my blade.

"What do you want, Maru, was father not enough?"  

I suspected what he wanted.  It was quite obvious that he intended to take my throne.  I knew that if he killed me, he would kill my son also, who, if I were to die, would automatically become king.

"So you got your gift?  I did not ravage him as I did the others.  I thought that would please you".

He smiled warmly as if we were exchanging pleasantries not discussing his murdering of my father.

"It would have pleased me, brother, if you had never been born.  Brat, how dare you murder our father and how dare you come here now!"  I said glaring darkly up at him.  

He was still a few inches taller than me, which was in itself, irritating.  

"Well, Inu, why did you not strike me dead when given the chance?  It is on your head the lives I've taken and have yet to take.  You hated father anyway.  Had I not killed him, you would have eventually."  He walked closer to me, forcing me to step back to keep him from invading my space.

"That is a lie.  I may not have liked father but I would have never killed him.  But you are right I should have killed you before you drew your first breath".

"What do you want from me?!"  I yelled when he stepped even closer pushing me against a wall.

"What have I always wanted?"

"Humph, you want the throne do you not?  Well I will not allow you to have it nor will I allow you to hurt my son."

I gazed angrily at him, wishing in that moment that looks could kill.  His hand caressed my cheek softly before giving it a devastating blow, causing my head to snap to the side.  I looked back at him defiantly not wanting to show my fear at such a display of power.

He was stronger than I and we both knew it.

He had barely touched me, but my face was stinging from his hit, I knew a nasty bruise was already forming and blood dripped from my mouth.  I raised my fist to punch him but he caught it in mid strike.  He used my captured hand to pin me more securely to the wall.  He pressed his body into mine and rested his forehead on my own.  

"I could care less for this kingdom or your throne, Inu.  I want you".  He muttered, his breath tickling my lips.

I blinked and was for once lost for words.  Same sex couples were not uncommon in Siena but it was looked down upon amongst royalty.  

"I've always wanted you, Inu, only you.  You will become my consort".  He said flicking his eyes toward the palace.

"Or you will die, but not before watching your mate and son die".  

He watched me intently waiting for an answer; a smug look encompassed his face.

He punched the wall, his fist landing beside my head, and I watched as the brick parted like butter for him creating a hole the size of my head in its structure.

"Just incase you're thinking of fighting me, dear brother".  He muttered.

He was strong, too strong.

He would kill me, but most of all he would kill my child and my mate.

Their lives came before my own, so, unwillingly I made the only decision I could make.

"Fine but you must vow to never harm my family".  His smirk widened and he kissed me deeply.

I could not help but gasp as soft lips caressed mine.

"Agreed.  You will become like me.  You will never grow old and never die.  I will be your sire, as well as your lover, Inu".  

I only nodded.  

More than anything, I hated my weakness at that moment.  But I vowed to kill my bastard brother if it was the last thing I ever did.  I would kill him for reducing me to his whore.

"So be it".  I whispered.  

My choice was made.  

There was nothing left to be said.

He led me to the clearing, the same clearing that he was born in, and laid me upon the jade altar.  He told me to remove my robe and he lay beside me naked as well.  

I knew what he wanted, or at least thought I knew, and when he took my hand, I tried to still my tremors and hold in my tears.  

Yet he surprised me.

Instead he cut my wrist with his claw like nails, and cut his as well.

"This will hurt like hell at first, but trust me, it'll hurt in a good way".  

He kissed me softly and then brought our wrist together.

The pain was unlike anything I had ever felt.  My blood felt as if it was on fire and I somehow knew that it was because of his blood mixing with my own.  

He held me close and whispered to me in a language I didn't understand.  

Sesshoumaru moaned and I could feel his need pressed against my thigh.  I tried not to think of that, of what he wanted me for, of what I agreed to do.

I gladly focused on the pain instead, which was beginning to not feel so painful.  

It was then that I noticed that I was moaning as well.  For that pain was becoming oh so pleasurable.  I wrapped my arms around my brother, the pleasure consuming all rational thought, and screamed his name as wave after wave of pure bliss hit me.  

The pleasure climaxed to a point that my human body could not handle.  The darkness claimed me and I died on a wave of ecstasy as I screamed my gratification in the arms of my demon brother.

What do you think?  Good, bad, ugly?  Anyway I told you that this wouldn't be the normal Inuyasha/Kagome fic.  Don't worry though all you Kagome lovers, she'll be making an appearance soon.  I know that Sesshoumaru is way OOC but I need him this way so don't flame me for it.  Anyway I'll update soon but if I get enough reviews, you may not have to wait as long.  What can I say; reviews inspire me.

Q & A:  This is where I will address any questions you guys have, so if you are confused about something or have a question for me, please leave it in the review or email me.

Jade:  Kagome will come in soon don't worry.

Dragon Slayer:  He won't have dog ears, sorry.

Yasha's girl:  Yeah, as you can see, it has some I/S as well but it will be an I/K fic.  I'm establishing Inuyasha's character first then I'll move to Kagome.

Well till next time…  


	3. Changes

Hi guys sorry for the long wait but, alas, I've been out of town.Anyway, hope you like this chappy :)

Insert standard disclaimer:

WARNING:This chapter will contain yaoi, implied sex, brief nudity, blah, blah, blah, blah.If you don't like that type of thing, I suggest you retreat now while there's still time.

Still here, well, enjoy!!

Chapter 2:Changes

I drifted into consciousness quite contently.I was warm, covered with what felt like silken sheets, which were the only kind I allowed to dress my bed.I reached absently for my mate wishing to draw her closer.It was then that I noticed I was not in my bed, that what happened with Sesshoumaru was not a bad dream, but harsh reality.

I truly awoke then, covered in darkness.Yet my eyes cut through the blackness as if it was never there and I marveled in the acuteness of my sight.

It wasn't as if the sun shined on the room or anything like that but the shadows could not hide anything from my penetrating gaze.

I was in a bedroom covered in black.Black silk covered the windows, black furs covered the floors, and even the bed I lay upon was covered with black silken sheets.

And if my eyes were a wonder then my ears were awe-inspiring for I could clearly hear my heartbeats, which sounded like quiet thunder.If I concentrated, I could even hear the voices of others in another room even though what they were saying escaped me.

I recognized a few of the voices though, as having belonged to the missing soldiers.I also heard Sesshoumaru's baritone sounding above the rest, gaining their attention and aspiring their fear.

Yes, I could smell their fear and I briefly wondered how I knew what fear smelled like to identify it.

I didn't dwell on that thought however for so many bounced around in my head.

What had Sesshoumaru done to me?

_~"Agreed.You will become like me.You will never grow old and never die.I will be your sire, as well as your lover, Inu"._

_"So be it".~_

Yes, he made me like him.Somehow his blood had changed me.

My senses were now a marvel.

I felt strong, stronger than ten men, twenty maybe.

But was I strong enough to defeat my brother?

The thought saddened me even more, for common sense would tell me I'm not.

How could I be when Sesshoumaru's blood was the reason for my power?

My brother had to be ten times more powerful, if not more.

I felt like curling into a ball and hiding forever under those silken sheets.

Never had I felt so defeated.

I would have never guessed he was this strong, even though I always believed him to be a Youkai.

Yet now that I had demonic powers to compare his to…

I forced myself to get up and off of that bed that reeked of my brother's scent.

I paced the floor, a habit of mine, mindless of my nudity.

Adversity was like any other enemy.

If my father had taught me nothing else, he had taught me that.

All enemies could be conquered if only by sheer will alone and nothing was stronger than a conqueror with a strategy.

There was no way I could defeat Sesshoumaru physically, especially not now.But maybe, if I could find another power, other techniques that did not come from my brother, perhaps then I could defeat him.

I knew at best I was grasping at straws but it gave me hope.

And hope gave me will, a will to survive, and that will would get me through till the end.

I froze suddenly thinking I had caught a glimpse of my brother, mainly his hair, but I could not sense him near me.

I know what I saw though.

I turned surveying the room; everything was the same as it was when I woke.

The same darkness, the same mirror…

The mirror!

I ran to it not believing what I was seeing.

At first I though it to be an illusion, maybe some type of trickery.

Yet, the image didn't change, didn't waver, and I let out a panicked gasp.

There before me was the image of my brother, my image.

"What have you done to me?!!"I yelled only to receive no answer.

The image could not answer me. 

A reflection cannot speak.

My reflection.

Gold eyes stared at me through the mirror.

Eyes so like my brother's yet different, wider, of lighter color.

Ironic, since now my brother's eyes were darker than mine when it had always been the other way around.

My midnight black hair, which had been envied by men and women alike for its brilliant color, was now stark white, if possible, even lighter than Sesshoumaru's.

My skin color still held its sun-darkened hue.At least I was still darker than Sesshoumaru in that aspect.

How often had I teased him when we were younger about his coloring?

My bleached demon brother, I would call him, tauntingly, referring to the substance the priests used to whiten their robes.

He would say nothing though, never showed any indication that my teasing bothered him.

But now, he had made me akin to him in every aspect, completely as he was, coloring and all.

I had lost myself when I gave into him.

He made sure I knew it.

I felt arms encircle my waist breaking me from my scrutiny of my reflection.

"Inuyasha, I see you have finally risen".My brother whispered into my ear.

"Sesshoumaru".I said with as much disdain as I could muster.

I tried to shake myself free from his grip.

Sesshoumaru chuckled at my efforts, and pressed himself even tighter against me, his now apparent arousal too close for comfort.

"Release me".I snarled and was surprised when he did as I commanded.

I whirled around quickly to face him and was surprised at how quickly he had pinned me to the wall beside the mirror.

He was so quick I had not even seen him move.

He smiled smugly down at me and grinded his hips into mine, his clothing the only barrier between us.

I hoped it remained that way.

"What did you do to me, Sesshoumaru?"I asked in forced calmness trying to ignore his roaming hands.My hands were between us, on his chest.I was pushing him, or at least trying to push him, for in fact I could not even budge him.Yet, I kept trying, with all my strength, even though he had even more strength.

It is not in my nature to give in without a fight.I had gone against my nature once; I knew I couldn't fight it again.

"You are determined, I will give you that".He said referring to my futile struggling.

"I think that is why I love you so, my Inu".

I hated how he stressed the "my" only reminding me of where I stood.

"You cannot love".I said glaring into those now darker orbs of his.

"Youkai cannot love, it isn't possible".

Sesshoumaru looked almost hurt for a moment, more like a second.

Imagine that, me hurt his feelings.

The bastard didn't have any feelings.

I smirked, liking the fact that I could hurt him if only in a small way.

"I can love".He said a dark look encompassing his face.

"I can love most fervently as you will soon see".

He punctuated that statement by running his hands sensuously down my sides.

I silently cursed myself for not looking for clothing when I first woke.

"But first I will answer your question, Inu.I did as I said I would.You are now like me.You call me demon, brother, yet now you are half, a hanyou.Fitting, don't you think?"

"So, did you find it 'fitting' to change my hair and eye color as well, Sesshoumaru?Did you think it as revenge to give me the coloring I always ridiculed you for having?"

My brother's laughter filled the air.

It was funny and I almost laughed from the realization that I had never seen him laugh or smile as often as he had since the night he took me.

Sad, really, how pathetic my situation had became.

I was an amusement for my brother, a toy to play with.

If the toy were to be my role, then so be it. 

I would play his game for now, as much as it sickened me to do so. 

Yet when my turn came, I would make sure I was last one standing, when our game ended.

And eventually our game would end.

All things did.

"Even I do not know why your coloring changed, Inu.I would not have changed it, would not have even tried.Black suited you, brother.But I do like this".

He fingered my hair gently.

"It makes you look exotic."

"But…"He quieted me before I could even finish my sentence, his tongue gliding past my parted lips to spar with my own.

Before I knew it, his clothing was gone.

How he undressed was a mystery, for never did his lips leave mine.

"Enough talk".He said breaking the kiss that left me gasping for air.

"I have given you your answers, Inu, now you will give me something in return".

And he proceeded to acquire what I had agreed to give him when he came to me in the dead of night, to take me away from my mate and son.

The years passed swiftly and we passed along with them.My brother added to his group as we drifted from one kingdom or village to the next.Yet never did he allow us to make any demons.He told me, as I was the only one to which he would explain his actions, that in order to control those he created he had to control who was made.

He could not do that if his creations made creations of their own.

It made sense, especially when days after my changing, I began to crave blood.

Not just any type of blood, though I have been able to get by on animal blood when necessary, but human blood.

It filled my dreams with such intensity that I began to become obsessed.

When I tried to feed from Sesshoumaru during one of our "sessions" he decided it was time to introduce me to what I truly was.

A killer.

A killer which had to feed off of the very humanity that I had given up in order to live.

I hated him then, with such passion that I felt I would die from it. 

But, as Sesshoumaru told me when I, in a particularly sharing mood, revealed to him my true feelings, hate and love are reflections of each other.

Both are passionate, both can lead to pain, even death.

One can lead to the other.

He told me to hate him, for then I would only love him later.

Hm, as if.

Sesshoumaru was the devil to me, the king of all lies.

His pretty words did not faze me, there was no way in the nine hells that I would ever feel anything other than hate for him.

I could despise Sesshoumaru all I wanted, but I could not help but revel in my first taste of human blood.

It was unlike anything I'd ever had before.

The sensation of it was true bliss.

I soon became addicted to it, the taste and the feelings it produced, like one becomes addicted to drugs.

I began to kill freely, taking out my frustrations with my brother on the humans I fed from.

It was easy to unleash all of my anger, my hatred, on beings weaker than me.

Each victim carried the face of my brother. 

Yet as I killed them, I killed myself, or the humanity I had left in me.

I knew if I didn't get away from my brother and his merry bunch of blood suckers soon, I would lose myself even more than I already had.

It was a shame it took me fifty years to realize that.

My grandson was now Pharaoh. 

My son had died a year before.

I was there, at my grandson's crowning, the morning he was named Pharaoh, even though I did not live in Siena anymore.

I had journeyed back, during one of the rare moments Sesshoumaru gave me time alone.

I was amazed at how much he looked like I did when I was human.

My beloved Siena had changed drastically since I ruled it.Pyramids rose from the ground in infinite splendor, the population had increased ten fold, and even the religion had changed, Ra being the supreme god.

Yet I had not changed, not since Sesshoumaru changed me, none of us had.

We were unnatural.

Our time had passed yet we refused to go with it.

Yet I digress.

I went to my brother, knowing it was time for me to put my plan into action.

I had to get stronger and I had heard of a land that taught fighting skills unlike any imagined before.

I would travel to that land but I had to travel alone.

As Sesshoumaru lay beside me, having sated his hunger for my body, I asked could I leave.

"Where do you plan to go?"He asked running his fingers through my waist length hair.

"To a place called Japan.It has enchanted me, this place.I've heard tales of beauty and intrigue."I replied the lies falling effortlessly from my tongue.

It was fascinating how easily I could lie.

Well I had learned from the best, my brother.

I knew not to lie about where I was going.My brother had an uncanny ability to locate us, his creations.

He was always able to sense me, and I him, even before I was changed.

"Why must you go alone?"

"You told me you would give me whatever I wanted, remember Sesshoumaru."

"I want to explore this land alone.Anyway, weren't you planning on traveling west in search of that powerful hunter?"I said bringing up his current obsession.

The Demon Hunter had become legendary amongst the Youkai.

This hunter, or Veda, as she was called in our tongue, was known to be more powerful than a horde of demons.

My brother wanted to kill her, or change her, whichever suited his mood.

"Yes, but I thought you would come with me.It could take years to find her."

"I know that, come on Sesshoumaru, it's not like you don't have plenty of lovers to keep you company.Let me go, I will come back to you".

I said trying to bend his will with my stare, which I doubted would work.My powers of persuasion had grown with time.

I could lure prey with just a look, which kept me from having to kill as often.

He grabbed my chin pulling me into a passionate kiss.

"I know you will come back to me, I still hold the lives of your lineage in my hands.Yet, I am the only real family you have left, Inu, my Inu."

I knew he said this just to draw out my rage, to uncover the mask I wore hiding my feelings.

I knew the game he was playing, had long ago familiarized myself with the rules.

"Of course."I said with exaggerated sweetness.

"I will always come back to you, Maru.I am not nearly finished with you, dear brother".

I kissed him lightly.Hardly did I ever initiate contact with him, so I knew the act surprised him.

"Hm, I will allow it then.Remember that wherever you go, I can find you."

He again pulled me into his embrace, sealing his words with his actions.

I meant what I said though.

I will never be finished with my brother.

Not until his blood runs cold in my hands.

OK!!Hope you likey.

I've been out of town and now schools in session.I'll try to update as frequently as possible, every week or every other week.

Q & A:

Spellbound:I'm sorry you feel that way but if you had read the disclaimer in the prologue, you would have seen that I clearly stated the where I got the idea for this fic.My fic will not be as predictable as you think though.It is highly inspired by "The Last Vampire" and "Buffy the Vampire Slayer" but believe me it's not a rewrite.For future reference, Spellbound, try to read the ANs or disclaimers before you accuse a person of blatantly infringing on another's work.That's a serious accusation and we write disclaimers to avoid the repercussions.

Sorry for rambling guys.

Kittydemon:I'll keep that in mind!! :)

Yumi-no-baka:Aurelia isn't a main character.The next chapter should fully answer your question though.

Djibril:Don't worry the I/K will come soon promise. 

Goddess of Death:It's gold and white all the way (I love him that way too) ;P

Bobbie:There'll be more Sesshoumaru bad boy goodness, don't worry.

Watermelon:Got the idea from "The Last Vampire" book series by Christopher Pike (Check it out, it's a good read) and "Buffy the Vampire Slayer".Mix these two elements with Inuyasha anime series and you have my inspiration.

Cataluna:My sex scenes are tame most of the time.There are exceptions though.I'll try to keep them as tasteful as possible.

Demon Blade:You're right!!

Jade:Yeah, the idea came mostly from "The Last Vampire" book series by Christopher Pike.


	4. Kyoto

AN: Hi guys, I know it's been a while since I updated this fic. Sorry J I fully intend on finishing this though so bear with me.

Tainted Glass

Chapter 4: Kyoto 

My journey seemed endless. 

Over scorching deserts I trekked, sometimes going weeks without sustenance. My journey across the sea, however, was more comfortable. I had an large supply of humans to feed from, and with the many females on board, it wasn't hard for me to lure them into my room. Yet, I didn't kill any of my meals, since multiple deaths would have drawn attention, instead I used my still infant powers of persuasion and let my victims go with little more than a headache. 

Soon, though, I found myself on the shore of Kyoto, a tiny village on the coast of Japan. 

As I walked through that village, the inhabitants watched me with wide eyes. I seemed to stick out like a sore thumb amongst the people, with their fair skin, dark hair, and modest clothing. Maybe, appearance wise, I would have fit in more had I still had my original coloring. My clothing, more so than my physical looks, drew much of the attention I suspected as I was dressed the way of my people. Siena was very hot, being close to the equator and all, so it was custom to wear as little as possible to accommodate for the temperature. Therefore, I only wore red loose silk pants with leather sandals. Women eyed me with hunger and fear, while the men seemed suspicious. The children were in awe, obviously having never seen one like me before. 

None were hostile though, and for that I was grateful. 

I quickly made my way out of the village, into the forest. Ay, the forest, it enchanted me. Never before had I seen something so lush, so green. In other parts of Makata, the whole of my continent which people now call Africa, there were forest but none I had seen could compare to the forest of Kyoto. I had not then, nor have I yet traveled all of Makata, however.

An old man's scream broke through the serenity of the forest and I rushed to see the source. You must understand, it wasn't my sense of altruism that rushed me to the man's side, but curiosity. I could smell something not human in the same proximity and I wanted to see what that was, if I happened to save a human, well so be it. When I came upon the old man he was cowered on the ground, a large spider like creature over him. The thing was hideous and had I not been able to sense that the creature was less powerful than myself, the human would have been on his own. The one thing I hate in all the world is spiders and the spider demon represented every childhood night terror I ever had.

I was a child no longer though, so I didn't so much as flinch when the creature turned his many yellow eyes on me. I jumped at him, using only a fraction of my strength, and soon the demon was no more. 

I moved so fast I know the human could not see me. 

I know it seemed to him that one moment I was at least ten feet away and the next I was standing right beside him, the dead spider demon at my feet. My hands dripped of the monsters green blood and my stomach clinched at the sight. No this was one kill I would not drink from. The old man, sensing that he was no longer in danger, begin to grovel at my feet, speaking what I assumed was his thanks as he held my leg. I kicked him off of me, not liking the fact that he touched me, and had I not vowed to take no more human lives unnecessarily, I would have killed him for his mishap. Instead, I growled at him and began to walk away.

The fool, however, decided to follow me, rambling in that strange tongue of his.

"I don't understand you, idiot. Go away and leave me alone". I snapped finally fed up with his incessant babbling.

"Ah, you must be from Siena. Though I've never seen one with your coloring, even there." He said in a rough parody of the tongue of my people.

I eyes widened. I never expected to meet someone here that would know my tongue.

"So you've been to Siena?" I asked him, my annoyance with him earlier giving way to surprise.

"Yes, I traded there in my youth, my lord". He said bowing his head respectively. 

His eyes glanced at the mark on my chest, that of the sphinx, marking me as the heir of Siena. 

"I see you also know of my people's customs."

He nodded at my statement.

"You could be of use to me old man. I require a teacher, someone to teach me the language and customs of your people. Since I saved your life, you owe me. Your debt will be paid in this way".

"I will be happy to teach you master, especially if you offer me the same protection as you did today."

At first I scoffed at the old man's request. I mean, what did I look like, a damned body guard. But as I thought about it, I realized that he wouldn't do me any good if he was killed.

"You got a deal, old man. I'll protect you, and you'll teach me. I also need someone to show me the fighting styles your people are so famous for."

The old man jumped up and down, seemingly excited. 

"I could teach you, young master. I am well versed in the fighting styles of this land. In my younger days I was a force to be reckoned with. Alas, now I am only an old man, but I am still a good sensei."

"Very good, seems as though Ramasta brought you to me." I frowned and quickly grabbed the old man up by the collar pulling him up so that he was nose to nose with me.

"I will only say this once, never again call me young. I am older than you can imagine."

I dropped him and he fell to his feet, begging my forgiveness.

"Get up. I must find lodgings for this night". 

The old man immediately obeyed my request.

"I have a place not for from here, my lord."

"Lead the way then". 

As we walked the old man kept up consistent conversation, telling me much about the culture of the people I would be living amongst.

Fortunately, the old man lived in the woods, saying it offered more freedom than the village.

When we finally arrived at his quaint little cottage he asked me my name. It just then occurred to me that I didn't know his as well.

"My name is Myouto, Lord Inuyasha." He informed after I gave him mine.

So that is how I found my teacher. 

As Myouto said, he was well versed in martial arts and only after a few months under his tutelage I had learned quite a bit. I also became somewhat fluent in his language, at least enough to get by. It was then that I decided to go into the village. 

We needed supplies and the old man had come down with a cold, so I journeyed to the village, a place I hadn't been since first arriving to Kyoto.

The market place was busy, people at various booths trying to sell their goods. I made my way through the crowd, stopping at a few of the booths to get what I needed. It was then at the fruit stand that I saw a little boy, no more than ten, swipe some fruit. The merchant didn't seem to see him, however, and it really wasn't my concern so I moved on to the next booth, forgetting about the young boy and his transgression. 

When something or should I say someone, ran into me, arms full of stolen items, it took me a minute to recognize him. I held him at the shoulders, steadying him as he repeatedly screamed at me to let him go.

I saw why, when I looked pasted him. It seemed as though three merchants had saw him stealing and was chasing him down.

"Sir, hold him. Don't let him get away". One of the merchants called to me. 

I, of course, held him, just as the merchant said. I wanted to see how this little scenario played out. Anyway, I hadn't had any action in weeks. Though I didn't want to alienate the village people, I was feeling antsy. I've always been rather impulsive.

"Boy, I'll take what you owe out on your hide". 

The merchant said when he came upon us. 

"No, he's stolen from me for the last time." Another merchant said. He pulled a sword from his belt.

"I intend to make sure this doesn't happen again".

"How much does the boy owe you"? I asked calmly. It was something about the boy that made me want to protect him.

"This does not concern you, foreigner". 

"Well, I'm making it concern me. I'll pay you what the boy owes and you can take the money or I can kill you and you will lose your goods and your life. The choice is yours". 

"You foreign piece of shit. How dare you threaten me." The one with the sword said. He rushed me, intending to run me and the boy through with his sword. 

I quickly pushed the boy behind me and grabbed the hilt of the blade taking it from the man's hand. I then grabbed the man and pulled him close to me, the blade of his own sword held firmly against his throat.

"As you can see I am not one to trifle with." I pushed the man to his feet and pointed the blade to his neck.

"I like your sword. I think I will keep it. As for the boy, take this as payment, unless you will like to try me as well". I threw a sack of gold coins at their feet, which they quickly snatched up.

"He's a demon". 

The man on the ground said looking at me with frightened eyes. I smirked at his statement.

My gaze bored into his. I knew he could see the fire behind my eyes flickering like a flame. I could smell his sweat, poring off him as his fear intensified. I licked my lips hungrily, imprinting the image in his mind of me eating him alive.

"All the more reason for you not to piss me off". 

The man scrambled to his feet, running off like the devil was at his heels while his friends hurried off behind him.

I turned around to face the boy who was trying to sneak off.

"Where are you going?" 

He flinched, then turned to face me a false smile spread across his face.

"Nowhere kind sir. I must thank you for helping me". It was then that I realized why I felt so protective toward the boy. If his black hair was longer, he could have been my son. The boy looked just like Reine did at that age. I momentarily found myself speechless.

"Well if there's nothing else, I think I'll be going now". The boy said again trying to ease away.

"Wait, how old are you?" 

The boy looked at me again obviously exasperated with my questions.

"Ten, sir and before you ask I am an orphan".

I smiled then. 

It was as if Ramasta decided to give me another chance with my son, so I did the only thing I could have done.

Eyes so like my son's, so like my dead mate's, stared up at me.

"You not an orphan any longer." I said.

The waif smiled at me and at that instance a bond was formed. 

My son, my best friend. 

The shoppers carried on amongst us, even the scene displayed earlier was soon forgotten by them, if they ever even noticed it.

"What is your name boy?" I asked as my adoptive son followed behind me. 

"Miroku". He replied.

AN: Ok now you know how he met Miroku and Myouga. Kagome may be in the next chapter, I don't know yet. I might spilt it into parts. 


	5. Twilight

I know it's been a while since I've updated and I'm truly sorry.  For all of you who've stuck with me so far, thanks. 

Tainted Glass

Chapter Five Part I:  Twilight

Life is short they say. 

I find this to especially be true.  With one such as me life is excessively long yet exceedingly short all the same.  I watched Myouga grow older and die at the ripe old age of 90.  I watched my son grow as tall as me, reaching his 16th year. 

And as he grew older, he grew even more handsome, which (unfortunately) he knew.  For with his comeliness came his promiscuity, which proved to be unlucky for the both of us.  It was around that time, which I knew would eventually come, that it came time for us to move. 

Even though I rarely traveled to the village, especially with Miroku being of age, the villagers began to become suspicious of me. 

Suspicious that they rarely saw me; suspicious that when they did, I looked exactly as I did when I first graced their shores.

Questions of how I looked no older than my teenage son arose, and the answers the villagers raised amongst themselves became more and more vehement. 

Soon they concluded that I was either a witch or a demon. 

Neither was a good thing to be during a time that hate for differences ran so high.  Yet my son, my precious Miroku, was the straw that quite literally broke the camels back. 

He become taken with many a village girl and enjoyed sleeping with as many of them as he could.

It was often that when he came home, I could smell the scent of several young girls clinging to him, yet I never questioned him, figuring that at his age he was practically an adult.  I was married at his age and had a kid when I was just a year older.

He was a man in my eyes and his actions were not mine to question.

Besides, it wasn't as if I had never been guilty of such actions, and even though Miroku knew what I was, I don't think he understood what I was.

He never asked me where I went whenever I disappeared, which I did quite often at least once a month to gorge on human blood.  At that time I was still quite young for a vampire and if I filled myself on blood for a few days I would not have to feed again for weeks at a time.

Yet again I digress.

My son was quite promiscuous and as I mentioned he liked women a lot.

Yet, unfortunately, he met and liked the wrong one.

Her name was Yura, and she just happened to be the daughter of the village's elder.  A girl named Kira wanted to be Miroku's wife which my son refused.  When she found out that Miroku was sleeping with Yura, not to mention others, she told Yura's father.  She couldn't have picked a better time to tell, however.  She waited until she saw Miroku sneak into the girl's bedroom window.  The elder, walked in on Miroku and Yura in a very compromising position. 

My son jumped out the window and ran home as fast as his legs could carry him, naked as the day he was born.  When the boy finally reached me, which as luck would have it I was at home, he could barely speak.  My first reaction was that he had been robbed.  I quickly grabbed him some clothing and waited for him to calm. 

As he dressed he told me what had happened, my laughter (and believe me I was laughing my ass off at the time) was cut short however from the sound of people approaching, and with them the scent of fire. 

The elder must had ordered our home burned with us in it.  I was able to hear over great distances and thus I knew we had time to make a run for it.  I instructed Miroku to get our things together, and we escaped into the night, carrying only a few clothes and enough food to last us for a day or two. 

If it were not for my son, I would have stayed to meet those villagers and hand them their deaths for even daring to challenge me. 

Yet my son pleaded their case, and while staring into those tear filled blue eyes, I could deny him nothing. 

We traveled for a week, occasionally stopping so that the boy could rest, when we soon came upon another village. 

It was there, in the village called Kakegawa, that I met Kikkyo. 

She was a shrine maiden, a powerful miko and the guardian of a stone called the Shikon no Tama or the jewel of four souls.  I was not to know the power of that jewel until it was too late. 

I happened upon her one day, after we had been staying in Kakegawa for over a month.  I built our home in the forest of the village which wasn't far from the village's shrine, yet far enough from the village itself to offer me the privacy I needed.  I also decided to keep a closer eye on my son and make sure that he learned from his last mistake.  I had yet to find a place to relieve my hunger, since it wasn't many demons around Kakegawa, and theirs was the blood I had come to partake in.  So I was on the prowl that night, and her scent led me to her.  She had to be the most beautiful creature I had ever seen, bathing in a pond under the full moonlight.  Her milky skin seemed to glow, giving her an ethereal quality.

I could not move from the edge of that pond for I was so enthralled. 

Perhaps I should have thought about how much I stuck out in that moonlight, with my pale hair and red haori, created from a fire rat demon I'd killed some time ago. 

When her head turned my way, she neither screamed nor shouted. 

Chocolate colored eyes drunk me in and in a whisper she said 'leave'.

The power of her voice, though as quiet as a gentle breeze, shook me from my stupor and I did as she asked without even asking her name.

So sad those eyes seemed for the brief moment they connected to mine.  My Kikyo was like twilight, not quite night yet not quite day, just on the verge of being either.  She was never completely happy or sad but melancholy. 

She seemed to carry the world on her shoulders and she quickly turned from a fascination of mine to an obsession. 

I became her shadow, following her whenever I had the chance, watching her without her seeing me.

Yep, in other words, I stalked her.

I stalked her until finally she acknowledged my presence.

It was during a morning, she was alone sitting amongst wildflowers, seemingly contemplating her surroundings.  I was in a tree above her, contemplating how beautiful she looked in the sunlight. 

"Inuyasha, why do you follow me so?" 

It was not a question I expected.  It was a shock that she even knew my name. 

Actually I never knew that she had noticed me, I thought I had been discrete in my stalking. 

Nevertheless, she called to me again and told me to join her.

I sat beside her hesitantly, never before had I been so nervous.

She went back to her thoughts as if I wasn't there, and I just sat there beside her not wanting to disturb her yet wanting to talk to her at the same time.

We sat in silence for at least half an hour before she spoke. 

"Are you after the jewel?"

Ok that question really threw me.

"What jewel?"  I asked. 

She then gave me a small smile, the most genuine smile I had ever seen her use.

"You really don't know do you?"  She questioned. 

I shook my head and waited for her to speak again.  She had such a beautiful voice, it was a shame I rarely heard her use it.

"You never answered my question".

She said, still holding that same serene smile.  It took a while for me to realize what question she was referring to.

"I follow you because… because I like you."

I told her honestly.  I did like her; hell even then I loved her.

And that day forward we were inseparable, never was she without me for long.

With her I felt human, as though Sesshomaru never took me that night so long ago.

Yet, all good things must come to an end.  Another saying passed along through the echoes of time.

And Sesshomaru was always the end to my happiness.

Sorry guys gotta stop there.

A lot of you let me know about the mistake I made to Myouga's name last chapter.  I called him Myouto.  Thanks for letting me know.

Here's a long overdue **Q & A**:

**Fuji**** the Hobbit**:  All I can tell ya is that it will be awhile before Inuyasha is free of Sesshomaru.  Thanks for the suggestion though, I just might use it.

**spikevamp/spikeseigal/inu**:  Yeah, I know the whole incest, yaoi thing is throwing some people but let me clarify it for you.  Sesshomaru isn't really Inuyasha's brother in this fic.  Inuyasha's brother died when his mother did.  But Inuyasha does refer to Sesshomaru as his brother and vise versa.  In Inuyasha's case, he is a stickler for family.  Even though Sesshomaru killed his father and took him away from his wife and child, he is the only real family Inuyasha has left and his only real connection to the past.  He adopts Miroku because Miroku looks like his son, thus giving him another hold on his past life and another family member.  Anyway, I'm glad you like the rest of the fic.  Keep reading and keep reviewing.

**Kurorei**:  Sorry about that, but I'm glad you like the story.  The yaoi is an essential start to the story, especially the relationship between Inuyasha and Sesshomaru so I couldn't leave it out.  I am kind of concerned that reading this fic since it has the adult themes and stuff but to each his own.

**Usagi-Chan=P**:  Sure if you call being a male whore a perv.  Yeah, he's definitely a lech. 

**The Girl Who Cried Oro**:  Thanks to you as well as the other reviewers who pointed that out.  My mistake.

**Shauna**:  Will Miroku get turned into a vampire? You'll find out in the next part of this chapter.

**Cataluna**:  I know I keep saying this but Kagome will show up soon.  You'll see her in chapter 6.

**Zeto**:  Yeah I agree with you about the ending of "The Last Vampire".  It did change every thing.  I can't give away the ending of this fic but trust me, it will be different.

There's just a few.  I'll answer the rest in the next chapter and I promise it won't be a year in the making. Until then, Ja ne!


	6. Tainted Love

Chapter 6: Tainted Love

Life is funny and no matter how old I get I never seem to get the punch line. That's sad really since I am the oldest creature in existence. I lived before time truly began and take it from me life never gets any easier and it never makes sense.

My life, my history, has been filled with sorrow and heartache with only fleeting moments of happiness. Perhaps I should have taken this fact into consideration before I fell in love with Kikyou. Maybe I should have reviewed my long history before taking in Miroku and making him my son. But I have always been reckless and impatient when it came to certain things especially relationships. Perhaps I form them too easily, but I break them just as easily so maybe it all balances out in there somewhere.

I never should have brought Kikyou or Miroku into my life. Yet I did and in doing so I damned one and doomed the other. For two years I was Kikyou's constant companion.

She was often sad, a melancholy flower who was left in the shade without sunlight yet still flourished with unnatural beauty. Miroku, for his part, became engrossed in the Buddhist philosophy and though I would have preferred him to worship Ramasta, I would not pressure him into doing so. A man must form his own sets of beliefs. And who was I, a monster, to preach religion. Finally, if it kept Miroku out of trouble, namely out of married women's and rich noblemen daughters' panties, I could only support his new interest.

Kikyou would often ask me of my relationship with Miroku, mainly why the boy called me father when he appeared to be only a couple of years younger than me. I lied of course, even though I hate to lie to those I love. I told her that Miroku was my little brother and both of our parents died when I was 15 and he was 7. Still needing the love of a parent he started, after a while, to call me father and I allowed it. It would have been a good explanation and had worked countless timesin the pastwhen Miroku became too old for people to believe he was my real son, but Kikyou was entirely too observant and had too much spiritual power.

She sensed something was different, off, about me, that Iwasn't everything I claimed to be. I could tell that she either suspected or out right knew I was lying. We both preferred to ignore the truth and believe the lie, the lie that I was truly human.

Anything else would have made our friendship impossible.

It was already impossible.

The poison that flowed through my veins had already tainted her and my son, only because I still wanted to pretend I was human when my humanity was stripped from me almost 100 years ago under a full moon on a jade alter.

But as I stated earlier, I was only to enjoy a couple of years with Kikyou and my son in peace before it was to all fall apart.

I could sense that he was powerful the moment I felt his demonic aura. Never had I sensed anything so evil.

Kikyou and I sat in the glade where we first became friends. Much like that day, I sat at Kikyou's side. She played in my hair as she always did, when I allowed her. The stroking of her fingers through my hair made me feel like a big cat and Kikyou laughed as I pretended to purr like one. I felt warm inside just from the sound of her laughter which was like the wind blowing through a meadow on a particularly hot day, refreshing.

I had not been so happy in such a long time and I could tell that she hadn't as well.

It is often that tragedy strikes at our happiest moments.

We felt it at the same time, the demonic aura. She looked at me, her eyes filled with fear and determination.

She looked at me like she would never see me again

"Kikyou?" I whispered her name as if in question. I knew that look, the look in her eyes. It was the look I had seen in the eyes of many of my victims, the look of one resigned to his or her fate.

"The shikon no tama, if I fail another will take up my mission, Inuyasha". She whispered solemnly. She grasped the jewel in her hand, securing it to a necklace she always wore.

"That jewel, is that what that thing is after"? I asked looking fretfully at the pearl colored gem.

It didn't look like much to me. I had seen jewels far better, far more precious. But it did feel different, powerful, a power I always thought came from Kikyou herself.

"Yes."

I jumped in front of her prepared to protect her with my last breath.

"This is not your battle, Inuyasha!" She shouted turning me to face her.

"What do you mean? Are you crazy? You can't fight that thing. You're only hu..." I looked away. She knew what I was about to say that she was only human while I was a monster.

Right then I wished for Sesshomaru's demonic power. At that moment I wished to be Sesshomaru, I who had taunted him since birth wished for his power at that moment.

I had no doubt that Sesshomaru could defeat this unknown demon. Sesshomaru's aura was different but more powerful.

Tears welled up in chocolate brown eyes as Kikyou looked at me.

"Don't you see, Inuyasha, your story isn't over yet. Your lord once said look beyond the face and you will find me. Look beyond her face, my love."

She then kissed me. Her tears dripping onto my cheeks lending me the power to cry also.

The wind swept through her hair caressing the raven colored locks.

I shook my head in protest.

Of course I didn't care what she said. I wasn't going to let her fight a demon.

I suddenly found myself getting really sleepy though, sleepier than I had ever been.

"A spell". I heard Kikyou whisper. Her voice sounded so far away as if muffled underwater.

"A spell so that you may live on. This is my fate. It has always been my fate. It is not yours".

Blackness came to claim me and I heard no more.

I awoke to the scent of blood which made me hungry. The hunger confused me for usually when I awoke to the scent of blood it was after massacring some demon or foul human and gorging on their blood.

I never woke up hungry after that.

As my eyes focused on the sky, from the position of the sun, I summarized it to be early morning which was really weird. When Kikyou and I came to the glade it was past noon.

That was when it all came back to me.

I set up, my head spinning. My first sight was Kikyou, lying in a pool of blood, her blood. I made my way to her, but I could already feel that she was dead. I clasped her to me in shock, her blood staining my blood red haori. Even I, a monster who had killed thousands, could not stomach the sight of seeing her beautiful face (even in death her beauty did not leave her) smeared with blood.

"Kikyou, what did you do to me?" I whispered allowing tears, bloody tears, to trail down my cheeks.

"Why didn't you let me help you?" A whisper in the wind was my only reply. Gently I closed her eyes, kissing each lid as I did so.

"F-Father."

No. I thought, not my son too. The gods would not be that cruel.

But again I heard that slight whisper, almost too faint for detection even with my sensitive hearing. I could clearly hear the blood rattling in his throat however.

I laid Kikyou back down and made my way toward the voice of my dieing son.

There he lay, blood also surrounding him. But he also had the blood of that demon on him, blood that would enable me to track the bastard.

"Father". He called again. Already I could see that both of his legs were broken and his right arm. He reached for me anyway, just as he did when he was a little boy.

"I tried.." He started only to cough up blood.

"Don't speak, son". I said wiping the blood from his face. I gently placed his head in my lap.

There was only one thing I could do. I had swore that I would never make a demon. I would not do to anyone what Sesshomaru did to me. But I could not let my son die, knowing that I had the power to save him.

How Ramasta must hate me now. I am sure I will never have his grace.

Well fuck him.

He abandoned me a long time ago.

My god, how I hate him, yet love him just the same. Sesshomaru once told me that hate and love was on opposite sides of the same coin. Perhaps he was right.

I looked down at my son, trying to think of the right words to say to explain what I was about to do to him. I didn't have time to sugarcoat the truth, not with his life's essence staining the ground beneath us.

"Son, you have an idea of what I am. You know that I am not human". Understanding filled his eyes. He knew what I was trying to say.

"What you do not know is all that I am. You will soon see though. You will soon be the same".

He shut his eyes and shook his head in protest.

"I am sorry. I cannot lose you". I whisper.

"I am weak. Forgive me".

I break my veins.

"Hurt?" He mutters. It takes a minute for me to disconcert what he is asking.

He wants to know if it will hurt.

"Yes", I say, "but in a good way. I open his veins and my own. He barely feels my nails penetrating his skin, his other more fatal injuries drawing his attention.

I press our wounds together. I hold him close, pull him onto my lap as he takes his last breath as a human. Soon his body begins to convulse and his moans of pain soon become moans of pleasure. He dies, just as I and many others had, on a wave of ecstasy, pure carnal bliss.

While my son slept, I carried him far from the village we had called home for the last couple of years, far from my memories of Kikyou.

When he awoke, it was to a new life. The life of a predator, a demon. He said that he didn't hate me for turning him but I knew in a way that he did.

No matter, he was entitled and I did not blame him. Who hated his sire more than I?

News soon spread of a demon hunter in the West that had slain a very powerful demon. Soon I was to hear that that demon was Sesshomaru. In a way I felt relieved and in a way I felt deprived.

Sesshomaru was mine to kill.

That privilege had been taken away from me, by a child no less.

I had another demon to kill however.

Once again my life was focused on revenge and coated in blood.

Perhaps it was meant to be that way.

Forgive me for taking over a year to update. I will make no more promises though. I've been experiencing a huge writers block. I will try to finish this fic though. Those of you who read 'Silver Rose', my SM fanfic, know it takes me a while to finish a fic.

Anyway, stay tuned for the next chapter. Hopefully it want take so long to complete since I'm finally past… well the past.

Ok guys this is a spoiler so if you don't want to know stop reading

The next part will be set during present time. This is the time Kagome is from that is why I couldn't introduce her earlier.


	7. Another Beginning

A/N: I know it's taken me forever to update but a lot has been going on. I thought about not updating at all, especially after all the hate mail I got. People if you want a person to update, sending harassing emails certainly won't get it. Those who did this know who you are. I like writing fanfics, really, but it is a hobby. I am not nor do I ever want to be a writer. My chosen profession is in a different spectrum all together. I am also in school and do not have the time to focus on my fics and have a social life, work, study, etc. So, forgive me when I take forever to update. I've also hit a writer's block that I'm really trying to overcome, so sorry Bear with me and I'll try to finish this fic.

Enough with the ranting and explanations…

Insert standard disclaimer

Chapter seven: Another Beginning

Many would say I had the perfect life. Pretty, popular, honor roll student. My mother was my best friend, my brother, annoying, but still a sweet kid, and my dad was hardly home but he still made it to all the important events in my life. We lived in an upper middle class neighbor hood in a nice two story house. My friends envied me, wanted to be me.

Yes, my life was perfect, boring, but perfect. Yet I would always sit on my balcony at night, look at the stars, and wish something exciting would happen to me. I had everything, yet of course, that wasn't enough. Nothing ever is.

I longed for excitement, danger, wished for a change, for something to break up the monotony that was my life.

What is that saying? Oh yes, 'be careful what you wish for, you just might get it.'

I wished, I longed, I dreamed and finally I got it, a big burst of excitement that brought life as I knew it crashing down.

I'm being a bit long winded. I'm like that at times. I can go on and on about a subject. I'm really not trying to do that now but I want you to understand. I want you to understand everything I had, so you can see everything I lost. To understand me, you must understand this.

Who am I, you ask? I will tell you, later. You do not need to know my name to appreciate my story.

So I got my excitement, danger in a big bang. It was late on that night. Almost morning. I remember looking at my clock, but cannot remember the exact time yet I can remember how the sheets felt against my skin. And how the light from the moon made my six year old brother's red flannel pajamas appear almost pink. He had snuck into my room again. He always did, whenever he had a nightmare. I rolled my eyes in annoyance as I gazed at him, but made no move to wake him.

Then I heard a noise. The noise is what had brought me out of my slumber.

A clang, like a window breaking, sounded again, loud enough for me to know that I wasn't dreaming. My brother still laid beside me sleep. I swear the boy could sleep through a marching band practicing on top of an earthquake on the forth of July. Yet, I digress. I got up slowly, carefully and tiptoed to my door. I remember the door creaked loudly as it opened and I stood statue still, hoping I didn't alert whoever had broken into our house of my presence. I don't know what I thought I could do. I don't know why I decided to investigate. I was only twelve years old. I didn't even think to grab a weapon. Yet, we are foolish when we are young. Somehow we think that we are invincible. I crept out into the hallway and started towards the stairs. Downstairs is where I thought I heard the sound.

A scream pierced the night. A soul shattering scream, coming from my parents' bedroom. I turned around quickly, raced toward their room, which was two rooms down from mine. I stood in their doorway, transfixed by the sight.

A monster, the only thing I knew to describe it as was monster, had my mother. She was thrown across the bed, her nightgown, her favorite one, light pink with pale yellow roses at the seam, was in tatters around her body. The monster was pumping into her, raping her, drawing blood wherever his hands touched. Another monster held my father. His mouth was attached to my father's neck yet his eyes never left the scene on the bed. My father's extremities hung at unnatural angles and his eyes stared sightlessly at the bed.

I knew he wasn't alive.

I stood there for what appeared to be hours, a scream stuck in my throat, tears streaming down my face, yet I was too shocked to move. My mother blinked pain filled brown eyes at me, eyes me and my brother inherited from her, and mouthed the word 'run'.

Yet I could not.

I was frozen.

I couldn't move to help her. I couldn't move to help myself.

The thrusting monster screamed his release, while the one holding my father pulled his mouth away from my father's neck.

And looked straight at me with my father's blood dripping from his mouth.

My mother screamed run and run I did. I ran to my room, grabbed my still sleeping brother, who awakened as I pulled him into my arms. He fought me for a moment, not understanding why I was pulling him from the bed or why I was crying.

That was until the monsters burst into my room. The one that killed my father still had blood dripping from his mouth, while the one who raped my mother never bothered to put his pants back on.

My brother clung to me, his face buried in my chest. I wrapped my arms around him.

Determination began to replace the fear and with anger. My mother and father were dead, dead and would never come back. I would not let them harm my brother.

The monsters advanced toward us, I know expecting an easy victory. The closer they came, the angrier I got until a white light pierced my vision and I blacked out.

When I awoke again, my brother was in my arms, looking fearfully up at me. The monsters were gone, yet so was my house. Only the land remained. We were both outside laying on an empty lot. It was early morning, no later than 7:00. The sun had just come up. Around my neck, lay a beautiful white jewel.

I held my brother in my arms as we both cried. A neighbor, outside to retrieve his newspaper, ran quickly to us. Yet I couldn't clearly see him. Tears blurred my eyes. Nor could I answer any questions as a crowd began to gather around us.

My parents were dead and somehow I was to blame. That was my only thought, my only focus.

That and the white light that saved our lives.

But this was only the beginning.


End file.
